Occisor
by DDDeloris
Summary: Westwick is the place where dreams go to die. And, apparently, it's where the Collins family goes to die, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Occisor**

**Chapter One – What You Dont Know About Chase Hollow**

**Hi, everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. Get this. My PORTABLE HARD DRIVE crashed, so I lost everything I wrote and have ever written because I was afraid, get this, my COMPUTER might crash, so I put everything on the P. Hard Drive. Now I have to start all over with all the chapters I started, so I decided to start a new story before I did.**

**Guess what! I have a new cat. And guess what else! He has really long claws. And guess what ELSE! He finds it fun to scratch at my face and chew my hair while I sleep. **

**In this story, Chase moves to a new town called Westwick, where he meets a girl named Andie. That's all I can tell for now, but you'll find out more if you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, which is good because I know nothing about dance.**

**A/N: I know it's weird how the Collins family's middle name is Hollow, but it popped into my head, so I worked it into the story.**

Chase Hollow Collins watched with grief as his brother, Blake, pulled up in front of the first house on Dead Lake Road. It looked old. Decrepit. Could people even still live in it? The house seemed to turn from bad to worse when Chase climbed out of the house to get a better view. He inhaled, hoping the clean air would clear his mind. It didn't. The air seemed as old and rank as the decaying house, so thick he could barely suck it into his nostrils.

"Doesn't it freak anyone else out that this street is called 'Dead Lake Road'?" Chase heard his thirteen year old sister, Benny Hollow Collins say with a hint of fear as she climbed out of the car. Benny Hollow was wearing a gray sweatshirt down to her knees and thick blue jeans, but the girl still seemed to be freezing. She rubbed her arms protectively and let out a slow breath.

Blake looked absolutely miserable when he climbed out of the driver's seat of the black SUV. Chase couldn't blame him, though. He had been driving for three hours. He hadn't stopped once. Chase assumed Blake was as eager to get there as he was to leave.

"Relax, Ben, it's just a stupid name." Blake pulled a few suitcases out of the trunk. "Probably ran out of names and thought 'Dead Lake' would be cool."

"Yeah." Chase teased. "Or maybe it's named 'Dead Lake' because people died in it. Or maybe it's where murderers dump the bodies of the people they kill. Maybe—"

"Shut up." Blake warned his brother, pulling two more suitcases out of the trunk of the SUV. "Ben, why don't you go inside?"

The teenager nodded in response. "I'm gonna go call Max."

Chase made a face. He hated hearing the name of his sister's boyfriend. Max was a stuck up, pompous brat in Chase's opinion. He wore a nose ring, lip ring, eyebrow ring. As a matter of fact, his face was covered in rings to a point where if Chase had a magnet, he could pull Max's entire face off. And any part of his skin that didn't have a ring on it was covered by a tattoo. He couldn't see his sister's attraction, then he supposed she was simply at that age. But, Benny always seemed smarter than the average girl. She always seemed as if she knew what was best for her.

Well, Chase thought, Max most definitely isn't what was best for her.

Benny raced upstairs, phone in hand, dialing as she ran. Blake hollered to her that running with a phone was unsafe, and she corrected him, saying, "No, that's scissors."

Blake shook his head, exasperated, and carried the few bags in his hands into the old, dusty house.

Now alone on Dead Lake Road, Chase was starting to understand Benny's fear. For late August, the air was crisp. Nearly all the trees had lost their leaves, and Dead Lake had frozen over. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and followed his now only family into the old, creaky house.

As Chase searched the dust ridden home for a room to call his own, he wondered how he and his siblings had ended up in Westwick. He remembered saying goodbye to his parents, who had landed themselves in jail for fraud. He remembered a police officer arriving at their home in Maryland and telling them that Blake would be their legal guardian until their parents had done their time. He even remembered Blake telling them they would be getting a new house all on their parents' money. But, how had they gotten to Westwick? When did they decide to move from a safe, sheltered, comfortable, and most importantly, rich community into a little, creaky, lonely town like Westwick? And Dead Lake Road? As if they were _trying_ to find a way to make Westwick worse, they made a street on a lake dedicated to death. What? Were they trying to scare Chase and his family away? Because if it were up to him, he'd happily make like a banana and split. But, it was Blake's decision until Chase turned eighteen. And please God let those be the shortest two years of his life.

--

"Night, night, Catnip." Andie West lovingly petted her black calico, Catnip, behind the ears as she cuddled him for sleep. The cat rolled over into Andie's arms and the brown haired girl smiled. But, when Catnip rolled again, Andie found herself moving to the edge of the bed. She lifted the cat and scoot it back toward its side. Andie hadn't had another bed companion in long time, and she wasn't about to give up all her space for a cat. "You always do this, you know. Take your side, Catnip!"

The cat 'mewed' at Andie and rolled into her stomach again. This time, it stayed put, and Andie snuggled into Catnip's soft fur.

"D! Wake up!"

Andie tried to pretend the sound of her friend's voice from behind her door was simply a dream. She pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"D! Moose's got info. Wake up now!"

"Damn it, Missy! Tell him to come back in the morning." Andie hugged Catnip closer, and the cat lapped at the tip of her nose.

Missy burst through Andie's door, then pulled the covers off the girl and tossed them onto the ground. "I said wake up! Why are you so difficult?"

Catnip jumped off of Andie's bed and scurried out of the room.

"He doesn't like you." Andie said, shielding her face from the sudden light. "That's one of the things we have in common."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Get up."

"FINE!" When Andie pushed herself off the bed, both Moose and Missy were standing in her doorway. Soon, Sophie was too, holding Andie's black cat.

"He jumped on my bed and I thought he got out the window." Sophie let the cat down on Andie's floor. As soon as her hands were free, she wrapped them around Moose and kissed him lovingly. His hands ran through her hair, pulling her head closer to his. He laughed against her lips at something she apparently did in his mouth, and then kissed her again on the neck.

"You had something to tell me?" Andie broke Moose's concentration on Sophie. He let his hands fall from her hair to her sides.

"Yeah. Found another one. The Hollow Collins kids. One of them is an _occisor_."

"I should care, why?" Andie tried to pull the blanket back onto her bed, but Missy yanked it before she could get a good grip on it.

"It's your turn to train. Whichever Hollow Collins it is, you have to train them and prepare them for slaying."

Andie's eyes widened in anger. Train? How unfair! Shouldn't they already know how to slay when they're born? They _are_ born slayers, aren't they? Then again, she'd had a trainer. Ish. Moose had prepared her, but his focus was so deeply on Sophie, she barely got a bit of his attention. Not that it mattered. She didn't need help. Never did, never would. "Fine. Let me go to sleep."

Missy handed her the blanket, but climbed into Andie's bed and lay herself down.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked as Sophie and Moose trotted away, hand in hand and nose to nose.

"We're friends again! Let's have a slumber party!"

Andie groaned, but complied, and lay down next to Missy, whose mouth was going mile a minute. She wasn't really listening to her friend. She was thinking about being a trainer. Did this Hollow Collins person really need to be trained? Were they so stupid that they couldn't figure out how to slay on their own?

Catnip jumped onto Andie's lap and flashed her a look that said, "I suppose you'll find out."

--

Chase stared at the blank walls of his new room and wondered when his things would arrive. He couldn't bear to stare at the diminishing, yellowing wall paper another day. It reminded him of… death. Like everything else about Dead Lake Road and Westwick. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what could lie under the frozen sheets of murky water. He was, of course, only kidding when he mentioned dead bodies in the lake, but something about the place made him wonder. It made him scared. Uncomfortable. He hated Westwick even more just thinking about it.

Chase couldn't look at the wall any longer. He pushed himself off of the floor of the strangely large room, and headed for the door. He didn't know Westwick well enough to wander off, but he didn't want to be trapped in the musty old house any longer. Just staring at the dead walls made him feel depressed. He trudged down the stairs and out the backdoor.

He walked long enough to make his legs hurt. He'd been lost in his thoughts, wondering what Westwick had to offer. He knew it wasn't the friendliest place, by the looks a few other teenagers had given the black SUV when they'd first arrived. He'd gotten the death stare from one girl. Pretty. Long blonde hair and green eyes. Though, as soon as they'd connected with Chase, they seemed to flash red with anger. On his first day in some dull town he'd never even heard of, he'd managed to make at least four enemies by simply existing. That blonde girl had made it pretty clear in her glare that she had not wanted Chase around.

Chase stopped when he hit a clearing. He was surprised. He hadn't even noticed he had entered the woods. Now, he looked around, hoping to find an opening in the tall, looming trees that surrounded him. He seemed to be closed in, trapped in the forest around him.

"Lost?"

Chase turned again, and came eye to eye with the pretty blonde girl who'd glared at him earlier. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Chase sounded as he felt. Scared, lost, and slightly angry to see the girl who'd made it obvious she didn't want him around, now looking at him as if they'd known each other for years.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get lost out here in the woods. Lot of big trees and bushes." She said the last sentence as if Chase was an infant, getting scared of such trivial things that were apparently a part of everyday life in Westwick.

"Yeah, well. I didn't even notice I'd entered a forest."

"You should watch where you're going. There are a lot of things in the forest that can hurt you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Chase looked up at the blonde girl, who was now smiling cheekily, two of her molars extended the length of Chase's pinkies. He eyes were red again, but this time, not from rage. From pure desire, and an obvious hunger for Chase's blood. "Like a vampire."

Chase didn't respond. He was frozen. In fear and shock. Westwick was more dangerous than he'd thought. And now, because his parents had stolen money from a national bank under assumed name, and because his brother thought it was a good idea to move his siblings out into a dreary unknown town, he was going to die, a bloodless heap on cold forest ground, no one around to save him, or even catch his killer. Then again, who would believe he had wandered into the forest and was killed by a vampire? They would probably think he had run away.

The vampire made a sharp dive for him, positioning herself on his shoulders, she held him steady. She sniffed his neck, the stopped, and released him. With a loud, angry hiss, the vampire ran away, disappearing behind the many trees of the forest until she was simply a nightmarish memory to Chase.

**Finished! It took like three days 'cause I kept getting distracted with homework and Thanksgiving and stuff. I'm also working on a one shot and a sequel to 'I Wish You'd Stay'. My teeth hurt 'cause my wisdom teeth are coming in. Isnt that weird? I'm only fourteen and my wisdom teeth are coming in. And they hurt like crap too.**

**Sorry about the weird middle names. Hollow. I was thinking about The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and I decided to work that into the Collins name.**

**Review!**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. My cat's going into a state of frenzy. He's chasing after everything that moves. It was kinda cute until he went for my toes. I'm bleeding now and it's not cute anymore.**

**I'm gonna jump right in, 'cause I don't want to give anything away.**

**A/N: This computer doesn't have spell check, so please excuse any misspelled words. (I think misspelled was misspelled.)**

**Also, Trojan-Princess, I was looking at your profile. If you don't mind saying, what's Moonlight about and who are those people kissing in your photo? (I was it had something to do with vampires and I like vampires)**

**Hayley, I like your middle name. Mine's Antoinette, the queen of girly, but I really like Rose. Is it your favorite flower?**

**Stacy, thanks for the review. I've been reading your story, How Could I Love You, and I like it, but funnily enough I don't feel sorry for Andie even though Ben and Tuck are so mean to her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, just the idea and the OC's. **

Andie woke up again to the voice of her Latina friend, Missy. Only this time she wasn't shouting. She was talking. Incessantly. About something Andie didn't know, or want to know about. Andie wondered if she could fall back asleep with Missy's mouth going a mile a minute like it was. She learned the hard way that she couldn't.

Andie figured, since she wasn't getting anymore sleep she should probably prepare to visit the Hollow Collins household. One of them was an occisor. Only problem was, there was no way of finding out. A vampire could tell a slayer a mile away, but to everyone else, they look exactly like an average human being. Including fellow occisors. The kid probably didn't even know they were a slayer. And Andie wondered how she'd figure out. Long, painful interrogation seemed the way to go to her. Then again, Moose probably wouldn't go for that. So, what, then? Was Andie supposed to find the occisor _and_ train it? Should she feed it, burp it, and wipe it's ass too?

Andie decided to finish her silent rant in the shower. The hot water would do her good. She needed to relax, to get her mind off of slaying, training, and everything else that was causing that knot of anger in her stomach. Yeah, it was normal for her to be a little edgy, especially with the slightly difficult task of killing evil demons from hell. But, she was more angry the usual. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about having to train someone. She'd been used to doing things her way. Having someone follow her around like a lost puppy was going to seriously cut into her schedule.

Andie stepped into the steamy water. It was hot, but not hot enough to melt away her anger. She hoped that whichever Collins kid was the occisor knew how to follow direction. She didn't think she could handle having to spoonfeed knowledge to someone who wanted it their way. If Andie was teaching, it would be her way. She wasn't about to take orders from a level one slayer.

--

Chase hadn't slept a wink the night before. He'd been up, afraid that if he closed his eyes for a minute, the vampire would appear before them again. Now, Chase was no wimp, but when a blood sucking demon nearly rips you neck out, you tend to get a little edgy. It was noon now, and he had to leave the house sometime. Blake had suggested him take Benny to the mall, but he didn't want to meet any other teenagers until he had to. This was not a friendly neighborhood. Especially not with vampires floating around. Did vampires float? I didn't really matter. The fact that they existed was enough to scare the shit out of Chase.

Chase didn't want to sit in his ugly room and wait for another near-death experience. He decided, since he had nowhere else to go, he'd wait downstairs for Benny, and the two would find somewhere to get ice cream. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, two girls were standing in his doorway. Both hot, his mind first registered, and neither were glaring rays of hate at him. One he found particularly gorgeous, a brown-haired girl with dark brown eyes, much like his and his sister's. She was wearing a tight long-sleeved and a pair of thick sweat pants, which made sense considering the weather. The other was a small Latina, wearing a sweater-dress that he found adorable on her little body.

Blake was at the door with the girls. They'd introduced themselves to him as the welcoming committee, and were there to meet every member of the family, and make them feel at home in Westwick. Blake face showed a bit of suspicion, but Chase couldn't, in good conscience, let his brother tell two hot girls to hit the road.

"Hello!" Chase came barreling down the stairs and pushed his brother out of the way. "Ladies. I'm Chase. Nice to meet you." The Latina girl laughed, while the brunette rolled her eyes. Chase was glad he could charm at least one.

"I'm Missy. This is Andie. We're from the welcoming committee. We're here to make Westwick feel like home." Missy smiled and held her had out to Chase, who was glacing back at Andie every chance he would.

"Well, it has been tough moving to a new town. I'm a litle nervous. Why don't we talk in my room?"

"Are you smelling toast?" Blake asked. "'Cause you must be having a stroke if you think I'm about to let you take those girls up to your room. Talk on the couch. I'll get Ben."

"Is Ben another brother?" Andie asked. She needed to get every Hollow Collins family member in the room as soon as possible. And the more members in the family, the less chance of this idiot being the slayer.

"Sister. It's short for Benny." Chase wrapped an arm around each girl, and pulled them in close to him. The brunette rolled her eyes again, and lefted his hand off her shoulders. Great, Chase thought. Another cold shoulder from another hot girl.

Andie sat on the couch, and Missy took a seat next to her. She leaned toward her friend and whispered, "I'll go question the others. You stay here with this… guy."

Missy nodded, then Andie stood up and excused herself. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all. But, I don't know where it is."

"If you don't know where it is, how do you—"

"I've just been going out the window."

Andie made a disgusted face as she remembered walking by the window on her way to this house.

"My brother'll show you."

At first, Andie was a little peeved that this _boy_didn't take the initiative to help her find it himself, but that wasn't important. What was important was find the occisor, and getting the help out of that creepy old house. How could anyone live in it? Andie could admit her living quarters were small, but better than the shack they were trapped in.

Andie swirved down the hallway and came to a room. The first door to the left. She pushed it open to see a blonde girl sprawled out across a bed, reading a magazine Andie had never heard of. "Hi." Andie said with a bright smile on her face. The girl looked up. She looked a lot like the boy Andie had left with Missy, and that made her a little mad. But, she couldn't lie. They bother had very attractive features. "I'm Andie."

"Hi. I'm Ben. Nice to meet you." Benny pushed herself off of the starter bed Blake had picked out at Wal-Mart to shake the other woman's hand.

"I'm from the welcoming committee." Andie informed. "My friend and I came to make you feel more welcome."

"That's so nice." Ben smiled. "I didn't know this place had a welcoming committee."

"Yeah, the just got one installed."

Benny laughed, and Andie smiled at the gesture. Well, this one didn't seem so bad. She was certainly more inviting than the one in the livingroom. And much less skeptical than the one who'd greeted them at the door. She was nice, and smiled a lot. Andie wanted to drop to her knees and pray to God that this one was the slayer.

"So, Ben." Andie asked, leaning against the doorway. "Got any new clothes for school yet?"

"Not just yet. My brother, Chase, was supposed to be taking me to the mall today, but he's kinda freaked out 'cause he thinks he saw a 'vampire' yesterday." Benny made quotes over the word 'vampire', and Andie's eyes went wide for a moment.

"A vampire?"

"Yeah, I know." The fourteen year old blonde girl laughed. "If he'd seen a vampire, wouldn't it have killed him or something?"

"Not if he's a slayer." Andie mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh. Ha, nothing. You mind pointing me to the bathroom?"

Benny stuck her head out her door and pointed to the third room on the left. Andie rushed toward it, and locked herself in the small, dark room. She pulled out her cellphone to send Missy a text:

Blonde boy's the slayer!

--

Missy was deep in conversation with Blake when she received a message from Andie. "Blonde boy's the slayer?" She mumbled to herself.

"Blonde boy's the what?" Blake asked with a laugh.

"Oh, nothing. I just… my friend just texted me. She, uh, got a hickey from a blonde boy."

Blake laughed again, only harder.

"I've gotta go."

"Wait!" Blake grabbed Missy's hand out of pure impulsion, and when he realized what he'd done, he released her. "I mean, I liked talking to you. Will you guys be back any time soon?"

Missy smiled. Not only because Blake was tall, dark and handsome, but because he was a pretty good listener. For a guy, at least. "'Course."

Missy left the kitchen, in which she and Blake were having their conversation, and searched for Andie. She found the brown haired girl down the hall, just exiting what looked to be the bathroom. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Shut up."

Andie and Missy dashed for the door, and were gone, without saying goodbye to either of the Collins family.

When Chase came down from his bedroom with an old picture of his old house, which he'd wanted to show the Mexican girl, and found that they were gone, he was more upset than ever. Not exactly about the Mexican girl, but about the brunette. She might not have exactly come at him with open arms, but he held hope. Now they were both gone, and they probably werent planning on coming back. People in Westwick really werent very friendly.

--

Chase had a hard time getting to sleep that night. He kept missing his old home. His old friends. Even his parents, but only a little. They might not have been the most affectionate, but at least they kept him out of places like Westwick. Their money provided him with a lot of stuff. Materal things didn't mean everything, then again that's a lot easier to say when you actually had material things, which Chase didn't anymore. All he had was his brother and sister, this crappy old house, and a lonely, deserted town to be miserable in for the rest of his life.

Chase was too busy feeling sorry for himself the notice to window being unlatched. His also didn't notice when a shadowy figure crept into his room. He didn't even notice when it walked behind his bed, and stared down at him. He did, however, notice when the figure grabbed him by the mouth, muffling his screams and cutting off his air supply. He noticed it wrap a piece of rope around his legs, it's hand still covering his mouth and nose till he could no longer breath. He noticed it glare down at him with a devilish smile. And he noticed it inject a needle into his arm. But, after that, he didn't notice much of anything at all.

**All done. Sorry this chapter will probably suck a bit, but I'm building to something. Plus, I'm totally exhausted. I need sleep. Nowish.**

**A/N: I was planning on adding a little Missy/Blake thing, unless you guys dont like it. It's up to you.**

**Review**

**Naomi**


End file.
